Duster
The Western Company Duster (also known as the Crop Duster) is a fixed-wing airplane in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The Duster, as its name suggests, is a plane intended to spray pesticides over a large area in a small amount of time. However, the only time it is actually seen doing so in singleplayer is in the first trailer, as in the final game it is only available in GTA Online, Unlike the Cropduster, the Duster resembles a Stearman PT-17 modified for crop dusting, with the vertical stabilizer and cowl of a Stearman 4. Spraying pesticide into the face of another player or a pedestrian would not harm them, or attract any attention from the police. Performance The Duster is the slowest fixed-wing aircraft in the game, but it makes up for this by possessing good handling abilities. It needs a long runway to take off, as it takes about 7 seconds. Although the real-Life PT-17 features a dual seat control system for training, the in-game GTA Online Duster's passenger cannot take rein if the pilot bails out. Locations GTA V *Purchasable from ElitasTravel.com for $275,000. *Can be seen flying around Grapeseed. *One can be found parked on the cul-de-sac of the western edge of Marina Drive, Grand Senora Desert, near the shore of the Alamo Sea. Usually spawns in red. Be careful, as the cul-de-sac is used by land vehicles **It will only start spanwing at this location after completing all of the Flight School lessons as Michael. *Can occasionally be found landing at McKenzie Field Hangar and Sandy Shores Airfield. *Can be spawned with the following cheat code button combinations: ** , , RB, RB, RB, , , , , , LB, LB (Xbox 360) ** , , , , , , , , , , , , (PS3) GTA Online *Purchasable from ElitasTravel.com for $275,000. Trivia *When Michael, Trevor or Franklin fly the Duster, they will wear antique flying goggles and a leather hat. *In the first trailer, the Duster can be seen spraying pesticide, similar to the Cropduster in GTA: San Andreas. Despite this function being shown in singleplayer in the first trailer, it is only possible in GTA Online. ** Also, like the Cropduster in San Andreas, pesticides are ejected from the rear instead of being ejected from the spraying system located under the plane. *If the player purchases the Duster, it'll have a red and white paint job. *Sometimes, when playing Minor Turbulence, Trevor may answer the Merryweather that his Duster was manufactured in 1989, yet the Elitas Travel page describes it as a plane produced in the 1930s and 40s, this is certainly an oversight, because the Duster is much too old to be manufactured in 1989. *There is a wreckage of a Duster in the ocean a few miles south of Paleto Bay. It is unknown what caused the crash, but there is a submarine part near it for the Death at Sea side mission. *It is the only plane that lands on the McKenzie Field Runway by A.I. pilots in single player. *It cannot be found at any runway or airport in GTA Online so there are two methods for obtaining it: *#Buy it from ElitasTravel.com for $275,000. *#Steal another player's after they have called Pegasus Lifestyle Management for it. *The Duster is called the Cropduster by Trevor Philips in the mission Minor Turbulence, this is because "Duster" is a short for "Cropduster". * Originally, the Duster's wheels would continue to spin even after the plane becomes airborne, however, this was fixed in an update. * The term 'Cropduster' references passing flatulence while walking, normally past a group of people. Given Rockstar's similar references, it is most likely intentionally referenced. Gallery Cropduster GTA V.jpg|A Duster seen in the first trailer. trailer3_trevor_013.jpg|The Duster seen in the Trevor's Trailer. Screenshot-Cropduster2-GTAV.jpg|Another view of the Duster in GTA V. 865-1280.jpg|Duster flying over a wine farm in GTA V. Cropduster-GtaV-front.jpg|More detailed view of the Duster. Cropduster-GTAV-front.jpg|A Duster flying over the Zancudo River. RedDuster.jpg|A red Duster on the Sandy Shores Airfield runway. Cropduster-Next-Gen-Version.jpg|A Duster flying over the mountains in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V. Note the red and yellow paintjob. Duster GTAVe Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Navigation }} de:Duster (V) es:Duster pl:Duster Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:General Aviation Aircraft